The Bloody Triplets!
by Dezrae2011
Summary: And people said the bloody twins were bad... this girl Celia made them a walk in the park. It wasn't her fault she had to defend herself, especially when she became a role holder so suddenly. Bloody Twins X OC Alice No Kuni No Hearts


The Bloody Triplets?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Alice No Kuni No Alice nor do I claim to own them. Celia, belongs to me.**  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-

On the ground lays the body of Celia Necromaphor, now don't worry, its not what you think, the once faceless girl is very much alive. She had just fallen into a state of shock, and to tgink it all started because she had decided to abandon her job as a maid of hearts. It all started, as an order.

***Initiating Flashback Sequence***

Celia was walking through the Castle of Hearts, a frown on her eye-less dave. The queen, Vivaldi, had told her to retrieve Peter White, the whit rabbit, from the garden. But apon arrival, she came to witness Ace, the knight of hearts, and Petet in a downright brawl. As she walked out unfazed, she was grabbed by Ace, who then attempted to use her as a human sheild, stopping him by kicking the twisted knight in the shin crankily. Which had both role holders staring at her in shock.

"Wh-what was that for?" Ace asks blinking down at her in surprise. The faceless girls eyebrows furrow as she glances between the two trouble making role holders.

"I am not for you to use as a faceless sheild, all I came out here for was to get the stupid rabbit over there." She states angrily, wiggling free of Ace's grasp and walking off.

"W-wait... uh," Peter trailed off. She turns back around calmer now than she just was but still lightly irittated.

"Celia is my name."

"What does Vivaldi need?"

"She has requested for you to find Alice, please make yourself use full and do so." Celia then spun on her heel, walking off into the castle and leaving the two in her dust. The faceless maid then returned to her room deep within the servants courters, it was red with a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. The faceless servant girl walked over to the bed, pulling a bag out from underneath the bed and making her way over to the dresser filling the bag. After it had reached it was filled, she turned her pace to the door, only to stop as she passed the mirror. In the reflection of the mirror stood a tall blunet haired girl, she had her hair styled the same as her, up in a pony tail, and even wore the same servants clothes. But there was one difference, she stared back at her with bright brown eyes. And with that, she let out a shrill scream and fell onto her gludius maximus with a start.

***Flashback sequence De-Initiating***

At this time, another servant of the castle had run in with a start. She appeared worried and quickly rushed to the side of the other servant.

" -" The faceless servants mouth falls agape at the sight of the other servant girl. Before she can say or do anything more, Celia quickly reaches up and covers her .outh.

"Sh... If you scream, Daniella... someone will cone see whats wrong. I don't really need a bigger audience," The blunet quickly notes. The brown haired maid above her nods and she pulls back her hand. "Now... do you where some weapons are kept? I'll need to protect myself... and I've never really worried about protecting myself until now..." She adds on flicking a stray strand of hair over her shoulder. Daniella nods standing, walking out of the room. Celia stands reaching into her closet and pulling out a brown cloak, she puts it on pulking up the hood and follows her out. The newly faced girl is lead by the eternilally faceless maid to a room with a black door. When it is opened, her brown eyes land on a axe like scythe and she immedietally picks it up.

"Thank you, Daniella." Celia smiles turning around, eyes lighting up. Daniella nods to her as she steps back into tge hall. Behind them, foot steos aoroach quickly.

"Hey you! What do you think your doing?!" A stern, yet annoyed voice yells. Celia glances back to see the white rabbit, Peter White. Quickly she looks to the other again.

"I will see you when I can, now run!" With those word leaving her lips, Celia bursts into a sprint barely leaving the rabbit any time to react. Which she had been hoping for, but the hopes were quickly crushed as he began running after her as quickly as possible, like a pesky rabbit should. She ran until her legs hurt, even when she felt she could run no more, she continued to run. Eventually, she had lost him, stumbling out of the forest to come face to face with the outsider Alice and the infamous Bloody Twins. Alice blinks to her confused having never met her before.

"Who's this?" She questions staring at her. Celia stared back with frightened, and annoyed brown eyes. The bloody twins Dee and Dum looked to her now.

"We don't know Onee-san." The twin in red replies. The twin in blue nods in agreement with his brother, which earns an eye roll from the girl hidden under the cloak, she moves to step foreward, but automatocally freezes as a twig snaps behind her. She reaches back and automatically flips the person who was behind, and with a loud grunt they hit the ground. But, it wasn't Sir Peter White as she expeceted, it was a hare.

"Opps sorry hare, I thought you were the white rabbit." The girl under the cloak pushed back her hood and let out a nervous laugh.  
-

D**ezrae2011: Man I wish I owned the bloody twins... or Boris... maybe even Pierce.**

**Dee: But Imouto-chan, if you owned us-**

**Dum: Nothing would ever get done.**

**Boris: and she would never write anything.**

**Dezrae2011: true...**

**Peter: Please comment, faveorite and review or Vivaldi will have your head. And mine as well...**

**Dezrae2011: If you review, you get a free Peter as a rabbit and Blood for all smut purposes. Boris and Pierce are also available**


End file.
